


научи его целоваться

by himitsu_666



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Theatre
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsu_666/pseuds/himitsu_666
Summary: throw away the roleteach himto kiss— Целуешься плохо, — резюмирует тихо. — Возможно, вжился в роль слишком сильно. И снова целует [...]





	научи его целоваться

_ Научи меня целоваться.  _

_ Чтобы касаться губами с любовью и страстью.  _

Он проходит вдоль стен театрального зала, касаясь пальцами холодного камня. Проходит неслышно, едва стуча каблуками туфель по лестнице — к сцене. Замирает на верхних ступеньках, там, где в темноте, без софитов, кто-то бормочет строки пьесы.

Он шепчет:

— “Позволь пробудить тебя поцелуем”. 

Ватару смеётся — к сожалению, слышно, и Хокуто, теряя листы со сценарием, щурится:.

— Капитан, вы? Не мешайте, я учу роль, — он собирает листки: методично, один за одним, страница к странице, строка к строке. 

— Ах, Хокуто-кун, — Ватару ступает по сцене, в полутанце кружась сам с собою. Хватает за руку, следом тянет: — Учишь то, что бесполезно учить. 

— Раз уж вы поручили мне роль в этой пьесе, — Хокуто тянет Ватару к себе, хватает за талию, беспардонно смотрит в глаза: — Не должен ли я сыграть её идеально? 

“Не в идеальности дело” — Ватару хочет сказать. 

Вместо этого смело толкает ладонью в плечо: 

— Ты не должен играть, ты должен жить этой роль. 

Слышится вздох — Ватару делает шаг за его спину и, обняв за шею, шепчет на ухо: “Играй, будто ты принц, забудь про слова, они не нужны”. И взмахом ладони обводит весь зал. 

Там будут зрители-гости, что ждут представленья. 

— Сценарий не важен? Но как мне следовать роли… 

— Забудь о ролях. Будь ролью, живи ей, — Ватару не злится, не раздражён — совсем нет. 

Опечален скорее — он смотрит в чьи-то синие-синие глаза, с блеском, что отражает загоревшийся свет в коридорах за сценой. 

Смотрит в глаза и не видит — Ватару. 

“Кто ты, никудышный актёр?” — хочет сказать.

— Я постараюсь. 

— Старайся усердней.

— Капитан, вы же злитесь?

— И вовсе не злюсь. 

Ватару спуститься хочется вниз, прочь скорее со сцены. 

На ступенях спотыкается в чьи-то объятия. Целуют волнительно; у него дрожат пальцы. 

Ватару не помнит, когда такое было: чтобы его целовали без спросу и страсти. 

Сам же целует без чувств. Как лёд — и во всём этом смелом сценарии,

_ кто будет тем, кто исполнит чужое желание?  _

— Целуешься плохо, — резюмирует тихо. 

— Возможно, вжился в роль слишком сильно. 

И снова целует, чтобы позже на сцене, 

_ целоваться без роли. _

_ Забыв о “Джульетте”. _

_ “Ромео”. _

_ Он научит его целоваться. _

_ Касаться губами _

с любовью и страстью. 


End file.
